Our Little Secret
by Have a Little Feith
Summary: What is Aria hiding from her mother? And how will Cecilia -Aria's mother- take this secret? Read, and find out. Also review. Edit: Finally put under Aria/Ceci filter on May 19, 2009 .


Before I start, I have one -sorry... a few -things to say. The first thing is that this fic is ever-so-slightly AU (Alternate Universe, for those of you who don't know what AU is), in the fact that Kyle (the first main character of Rune Factory 2) made things like walkie-talkies that are hi-tech yet lo-tech (think passworded walkie-talkies, where people choose their password) for all the kids of the village Alvarna (the village in Rune Factory 2, instead of Kardia (who knows why Kyle made them, for me, it's not important, but if you ask nicely, I may think of why he did it)). Second thing is, the main character is Aria, (If you choose to have a girl, the girl originally has this name, unless you choose otherwise) and her mother is Cecilia (don't know why, but I have a thing for elves/half-elves, and blondes too, but that's another story), hereafter known as "Celia". Third thing is, enjoy the fic. *takes out a bag of popcorn* Gotta love the fact that you can write stuff like that in... Anyways, on with the show!... err... fanfic!

--------------------------------------------

Our Little Secret

Aria was walking down one of Blessia Island's many beaches, reminiscing (A.N.: big word for a little kid) about Kyle, her father. There were many questions to be asked about him like: what was he like? Was he strong? handsome? Was he a good father? Of course he was. But, then, why did he leave? Aria was trying to find these things out. So far, she'd been finding these tablets by finishing little tasks, and solving riddles. There was even a quiz about summer in these tasks. As Aria was pondering these things, the walkie-talkie -her Dad had left them behind for her and her friends- crackled into life.

"Aria?" It was Leann.

"This is Aria. What is it Leann?"

"Aria, your mother's looking for you. What do you want us to do?"

"Try not to stay in too big a group. Also, distract her for me if you can."

"Got it."

"Just when it was getting interesting, this happens..." Aria muttered.

"What was that, Aria?" Leann asked, interestedly.

"Nothing! Just, distract my mom for me, okay?" Aria said quickly.

"Affirmative! (A.N.: yet another big word for a little kid...) Leann, out."

Aria breathed a sigh of relief. Her friends would cover for her.

*** *** *** *** ***

Celia was waiting, at home, for her only daughter's return. She was so worried, she was on the verge of tears. She thought of Kyle, and how much his daughter was growing to be like him. (A.N.: I guess it's not too late to say "Like father, like daughter.", eh? Although it kinda doesn't make sense... oh well.) Her thinking of Kyle brought her into thinking of the nights they shared together. (A.N.: The rest of her thoughts are censored to keep this a K+ rating.) Those were some good times. She was interrupted from her thoughts when her daughter walked through the door.

"Where have you been? I was so worried!" As Celia said this, she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I won't make you worry again." Aria told her.

"You didn't answer my question. Where have you been?"

"Um... Out?" Aria said, hopefully.

Celia wasn't convinced for a second. "Don't make me ground you, young lady." (A.N.: Ph33r the power of grounding! *evil laughter* Mwahahahahahahahahahaha... *Cough*)

At this, Aria cringed. "Okay, Mom... I was at Bless Island."

"Doing what?"

_Uh oh, here comes the blow-up_, thought Aria. "Trying to find something."

"What were you trying to find, dear?" Celia asked, inquisitively. Aria pulled out the pieces of the tablet that she'd found. "What's that, hun?"

"I think it's something that Dad left behind, for me."

"You mean like clues?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"So... How often do you go to find these?"

Aria thought about it for a second, then replied, "Every morning, until 12, then whenever I finish my classes in the afternoon, and every weekend."

"That's quite a bit, sweetie. Okay. I give you my permission to keep doing so, but under one condition."

Aria had started to get excited, but then it spiraled downward. "What's that, Mom?"

"That you attend your morning classes too. You don't have to go to them right away, but get there before ten, okay?"

"But won't Miss Mana get suspicious?"

"No... I'll write you a note saying that you're helping out to keep the farm going, every morning, and won't be able to get there until around ten, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, mom."

"Come here, and give your mother a hug."

Celia crouched down, as to be at Aria's height. After she finished crouching, Aria ran up to her and put her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Mommy?" Aria said, her voice sounding muffled from within the fold of cloth on her mother's shoulder.

"Yes, dear?" Celia asked her daughter.

"I miss Daddy."

"I miss him too, sweetie." (A.N.: In more ways than one! *Laughs, then gets beaten by people* What'd I do?)

*** *** *** *** ***

As Celia was tucking her daughter into bed, Aria tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you keep what I'm doing a secret from all the other parents?"

"Sure thing, hun. It'll be our little secret."

--------------------------------------------

A.N.: Phew... It's done. I was sitting crouched over, so now I have a sore back (or will have had, by the time you read this). Anyways, I think I did a good job. If you think so too, or if you don't think so, review. Oh! When you click the review button, Darth Vader will say in his evil, _creepy_, dark voice, "Come to the dark side. We'll give you cookies," to which you will say, in a suspicion filled voice, "What kind of cookies?", to which he'll reply, "Umm... The good kind?", and then you'll say, "Okay!" and eat up all the good cookies. (Cookies... Why did you leave me?? Nnnnnnoooooooo!!!!!!! *starts crying hysterically while people around me start giving me weird looks* TT_TT) What am I on, you ask? Heheheh, I'll never tell... Okay... I'm on dexedrine. There. Are you happy _now_? Review!


End file.
